Mutato Tempore
by jkacobra
Summary: After discovering that hes been betrayed by all who he held dear. He travels back to when it all began to change the world for good back to the year 1976. Slight xover with Kingdom Hearts ,Time Travel!, Slash! (Undecided).Evil Dumbledore! Ron,Hermione, Dumbledore and most of the Weasleys Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first Fanfic that I am writing and would like some feedback and constructive criticism .Flames shall be forever alone in my mail box because I wont read them.

So I Hope all of you out there like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter .If I did well the books would have been banned for the perversions in it.

** Mutato tempore **

Chapter 1:

In the midst of a battle between the light and dark a young 16 year old raven haired teen with the most striking green eyes is reeling from the pain of betrayal. The pain of being abandonment from all of those you once held dear and what they really expected him to do … this boy is Harry Potter boy-who-lived extraordinaire you see his parents were murdered on the Halloween of 1981 by his arch-nemesis Lord Voldemort .

Leaving him parentless and alone forced to live with his dreadful aunt and uncle and their whale Dudley.

But now did all what he sacrificed really matter after the events that have transpired.

It started like any other day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry being snarked at by the dungeon bat by the end of class he went for a stroll through the corridors and happened to overhear this conversation outside a lone and abandoned class room .The conversation that changed his views and fate as well as his life.

* * *

"I can't wait till this is all over… if I hear his annoying voice and his pathetic attitude again I swear I will curse him into next week." Said Ron pacing up and down the room.

"I know Ron but what can we do we just have to keep him alive so that Voldemort finishes him off for us and then Dumbledore can step in and end this war you know he's trying to get him married to Ginny so when he dies we can take all of his money we are already being paid for this. If you can't hold ask Dumbledore for an increase" said Hermione

"Might as well, now that were away from that idiot why don't you make me feel better" said Ron with a grin

"Sure babe"

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his ears was all that true. Was he just the sacrificial lamb for the light and was Dumbledore really paying his friends to be with him who else can't he trust anymore.

Feeling his heart clench in pain he just ran …ran as far as his feet could take him before collapsing and crying his heart out.

It feels like hours that I sat there feeling sorry for myself but was really only a few minutes. As I looked up I saw that I was outside near the wimping willow deciding that he wants to get out of there for a while he took a long stick and poked the knot at the base of the whomping willow and entered the secret passageway to the shrieking shack. As he sat down on the old mouldy bed that Remus used to transform on he felt his tears restart as he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Darkness…..Falling

"Where am I "said Harry as he looked around the dark platform that he landed on.

It was dark yet it felt right hearing a soft voice in the distance that called him forward and said "You must fight the darkness within to start anew and be reborn into the light to open the gate"

"Huh. Who is there" asked Harry into the darkness

"Your Guide" said that voice "step for forward and call the key"

"What key"

"The key to open the door."

"Wait…what door"

"Well the door to you destiny of course"

Walking forward he stood looking at the platform it was strange almost inviting it had a group of happy looking people painted on it almost like the muggle fairy tale snow white.

"So you have finally decided to battle me" said a figure that looked just like him just dark and shadowy

"You, but you're me why would I fight you." said Harry

"Because, I'm not you I am the Darkness that resides within you and in order for you to live you have to destroy me" said the shadow Harry holding a ball of flaming light that went zooming past him.

Holding out his wand revealed a shocking thing in his hand was a Giant key.

"Where's my wand" screamed Harry

"In your hand you idiot" said the shadow

"A Key what am I supposed to do with a key"

"Why open doors of course" said the shadow sarcastically

"Really" said Harry

"No you fight with it. Might as well as kill myself at this rate"

"**_Bombarda_**" screamed Harry the result is not what he expected instead of blasting the shadow away it blew of its arms and the half of its shoulder. 'So this amplifies magic tenfold let's try something else' thought Harry

"**_Confringo_**" said Harry calmly blasting the shadow away completely leaving only a few bits of dust.

"Use it well" said the voice disappearing

* * *

Harry woke up confused was all that real not a figment of his imagination.

No it couldn't be but the proof was lying in his lap. The key that was in his dream.

Upon closer inspection it looked to be a metal like material its handle was red and looked like Phoenix feathers and the rest looked like the colour of his wand probably Holly coulored .Then it hit him this was his wand just… different.

"Holly and Phoenix Feather" said Harry Aloud.

Holding it in front of himself like instinct he willed it back to its for seeing it slowly changing back.

"Great another thing that makes me freaky" groaned Harry aloud.

In the distance screaming and the unmistakeable sound of battle can be heard.

Running off back through the passageway of the whomping willow.

He was unprepared for what happened next.

* * *

Coming through the passageway he saw Death Eaters slowly approaching the castle from the direction of Hogsmeade.

Rushing to face them Harry stopped in front of the castle facing them. In front was Voldemort coming up to him brandishing his wand.

"So they send one little boy to fight their battles for them. How pathetic." Said Voldemort

"I am not a little boy anymore Tom and this is the end"

"The End for you I assure you Harry Potter._** Avada Kedavra**_"

Dodging quickly his wand transformed into the Keyblade and a whisper in his mind said.

"Now, do it now go back and change everything for the better. Open the Gate"

"_**et aperuerit mihi ianuam tempore cum omni coepi September 1st 1976**_"(01) said Harry as a whirling swallowed him up and in his last thought said "_**Lux magna CREPITUS**_"(02) a massive pillar of light blinded them all and insinerated the ground and 10 death eaters that were near enough to be caught in it that were ripped to bloody shreds.

After he disappeared Voldemort screamed in fiery rage as Harry disappeared.

'The door of time has opened and this timeline is changing' whispered the mysterious voice.

* * *

**To be continued**

01 : Door of time open and take me to when it all started 1976 1st September

02 : Great explosion of light


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Obviously don't own Harry Potter .They belong to J.K Rowling.

**Mutato**** Tempore**

**Chapter 2**

**1996 5th September**

Albus Dumbledore sat in in office thinking about the events of the past 16 years. He sat thinking smugly about how he molded and manipulated Harry Potter into his perfect weapon first he placed him with Lily Potters dreadful sister to be mistreated so that when he sent Hagrid to fetch him that he will be under fed but not abused. Just neglected and malleable it has worked fine so far sending the boy back there after each term so as to keep tabs on him so he doesn't do anything that will threaten his plan.

At the Start of Harry's first year he started his plan by acquiring the philosophers stone and placing the trials to keep them safe and also to make Hagrid tell them on how to get past Fluffy.

The mirror of Erised he put in a easily findable place so that Harry can find it. Of course he knew that Tom was possessing Professor Quirrell how could he not all the signs were there staring him in the face. He deliberately made the trials to get to the stone so that a first year can make it through with ease. He also paid the Weasley's to go through the muggle entrance of the platform so that Harry encounters them early on as well as paying Ronald to befriend him and after Quirrell let in the troll(after altering the castle wards to let in dangerous creatures) he also bribed and paid Hermione to spy on Harry offering her a position in the ministry after he took over the wizarding world. Voldemort was just a setback on his plans after defeating Grindlewald.

In Harry's second year he felt the wards tingle when it was breached by a dark artefact and knew it was on Ginny Weasley he didn't do anything after he saw that it was the diary of Tom Riddle he knew that trouble was brewing and wanted to see how it played out. Telling Fawkes to go to Harry when the time was right.

The next year he wasn't very happy with the escape of Sirius because he will want to take Harry with him and that would've put a damper on his plans. So he got the dementors stationed at Hogwarts. He wasn't stupid he knew that Sirius was innocent he just needed him out of the picture that is why he let him get put in Azkaban. He also knew that Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potter's and that he was then residing as scabbers the Weasley's pet rat and would be the cause of Voldemort's resurrection. By then his plans were going smoothly. He only needed to get rid of Black so he let Pettigrew escape and Black was to be sacrificed to the dementors if it wasn't for that blasted Potter ruining his plans and Black went on the run. But Black could be a useful tool in keeping Harry in line.

By the next year he manipulated the ministry to restart the Tri-wizard tournament so that Barty Crouch Jr. who was under the disguise of Alastor Moody at the time could place Potter in the tournament so that Voldemort could be resurrected. He also took care of Crouch Sr. by Imperio'ing Crouch Jr. to do it and then took care of Crouch Jr. after the tournament by getting Fudge to let the dementors kiss him and in turn let everyone think that Potter is lying about Voldemort being back and further ostracising Potter so that he gets desperate to prove that Voldemort is back and does something stupid with the ministry appointed DADA teacher who he insisted should be Umbridge.

That worked out well and in turn also got rid of Black because of the weakening of Potters mind at the hand of Snape under the guise of teaching him occlumensy.

"Now that everyone knows that Voldemort is back I can start with my master plan and takeover of the wizarding world" said Dumbledore to himself popping another Lemon drop in his mouth.

"Ha everything's going according to plan" laughed Dumbledore

* * *

"Come on Ron let's go find the idiot and go milk the cash cow" said Hermione

"oooook" yawned a tired Ron

As they walked out of the room they went back to the Gryffindor common room to get the Marauders map.

"Now where is the idiot"

"Probably outside feeling sorry for himself"

"Yes probably… Ron he is nowhere in the castle I can't find him"

"Huh…what" said Ron

"Lets go inform Dumbledore"said Hermione

Running out of the tower they headed straight for Dumbledore's office screaming the password to the gargoyle and bursting through the door to find a surprised Dumbledore.

"Yes , what can I help you two with."

"Harry is no where in the castle. He's missing we can't find him anywhere."

"What!" screamed a outraged Dumbledore

"We have to find him before he ruins my plans by getting himself killed" said Dumbledore doing a spell on one of the artifacts that he has in his office that he has used to track Potter with for years.

Dumbledore's face suddenly turned grim and started pacing around the office

"What is it professor" asked Hermione

"It shows nothing…nothing at all only a swirling blue mist that looks like a distorted muggle TV that is going static"said Dumbledore

"What?" said Hermione confused

"He's gone I Can't find him"screamed a irritated Dumbledore

"Surely you can find him if he comes back."

"That I can Miss Granger, that I can"

* * *

"W-where am I "said Harry

"You are in the reaches of time itself" said the mysterious voice that he heard not a few minutes ago

"Reaches of time what are you talking about and show yourself"

"When you were fighting Voldemort you were about to be hit with the killing curse and I put a suggestion in your mind to take you back in time to a certain point that gives you the chance to change your destiny and no you can't see me because I'm neither here nor there I am but the voice of destiny here to guide those that need it." Said the voice

"Will I be able to go back to finish a few affairs"

"Yes, but eventually you won't be able to come back"

"So, how would I do that. Going and coming back I mean."

"You have opened the gate to a new timeline you only need to say the incantation and the date"

"Ok…incantation?"

"The incantation is _**Ianua aperta mihi per tempus**(01) _while in your keyblade form "

"Keyblade?"

"The weapon gifted from light to aide you it transforms from your wand into the keyblade as you witnessed earlier."

"So that's what it was does it do except enhance magic"

"It works as a physical weapon and it can be used to open any door as well as channel your will through words in form of keyblade magic."

"Ok, how do learn this magic."

"In time it will come to you. Now if you want to go back do it but don't tell anyone as you will need a new identity in the past."

**_"Ianua aperta mihi per tempus 5th September 1996_**" said Harry feeling a pleasant feeling settle on him as a swirling white and purple light enveloped him popping out of the ridges of time back to the dreary future where he has nothing left to live for as all of those he once knew has betrayed him he only hopes that at least some people weren't using him.

* * *

**September 5th 1996 Midday –Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

In an alleyway behind Gringotts bank the sudden flash of a white and purple light Harry Potter emerged walking into the bank not noticing all the goblins stiffening as he went into the bank walking up to the podium.

"Ah, Mr Potter how can I be of service my name is Griphook."

"Hi Griphook I would like to see the Potter and Black vaults statement as well as an inheritance test please."

"Sure Mr Potter, Please follow me"

After entering a private office Griphook took out a little bowl and a knife as he sat down.

"Cut your hand and drip a few drops into the bowl please Mr Potter."

"Sure and what does this do and please call me Harry"

"It is the inheritance test you requested Mr Po-Harry"

After cutting his hand and dripping a few drops of blood into the bowl the cut resealed itself and Griphook said a few words in Gobbledegook before tipping the blood onto a piece of parchment. The parchment absorbed the blood before writing started to appear.

It said:

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Heir to: Peverell, Black, Potter and Flamel Lord ships**

**Abilities (active and hidden): Parseltongue**

**Soldier of Destiny**

**Keyblade Wielder**

**Wandless and wordless magic.**

**Abnormalities: Soul Piece placed by Tom Marvolo Riddle-Destroyed**

**Magic Tracker status: Emancipated by Death of Sirius Black as stated in will.**

Looking shocked Harry asked Griphook "Soul piece… what"

"It looks to be a horcrux a dark artefact that was placed in you most likely when Riddle murdered your family and before you ask the Peverells is your ancestor's title that remains unclaimed and upon their death the Flamel's requested that you take heirship as they had no living heirs"

"Ok but why does it say destroyed"

"That you will have to figure out yourself -Harry and I know why you are here "said Griphook grinning as he saw Harry stiffen.

Calming slightly Harry asked "And what am I here for exactly Griphook and why does it say Soldier of Destiny."

"Well for one I know you're going to change the timeline because goblins are beyond wizards and can sense the change in the timeline as for the soldier of destiny I don't know it is the first time I have seen it. So what would you like to do Harry."

"Well I Would like to empty all my vaults and go to the past were I will reopen the accounts and maybe take a new name probably someone from the Peverell line"

"Sure Mr Potter and what would you like to name yourself."

"I would like to keep my name only changing the surname so I will from now on be Harry James Peverell."

After taking more blood and a few whispered words in Gobbledegook it was done.

"I now announce you Lord Peverell. If you would follow me Mr Peverell"

As they went to all the vaults taking all the money that he had which would last him a million lifetimes in a bottomless and endless trunk provided by Gringotts he found a lot of journals, books and weapons and heirlooms in all the vaults.

When they were done Harry was heading out Griphook whispered to him"Hope to see you soon Mr Peverell"

"Harry" he heard someone call out

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing the rug in his office to smithereens anxiously awaiting news of his weapon when the tracking instrument went off. He rushed over too it seeing that he was at Gringotts he wondered what he was doing there when he paled "oh no you idiot if he does something wrong it will ruin everything"

He assembled all the Order members before they all floo'd to Diagon alley and rushing into Gringotts it was Lupin and his big mouth that alerted the boy of their presence.

"Harry" Yelled Remus

Harry jumped at the sound before disappearing in a flash of white light.

"Where did he go he can't do magic outside of school and you can't apparate inside of Gringotts" yelled most of the order.

Dumbledore was furious he escaped to who knows where. But who knows he will probably see him again soon and when he does he will be sorry he left.

"When do you think we will find him again" said Remus

"Only time will tell" said Dumbledore

* * *

**25 August 1976- Gringotts Wizarding Bank - Lobby**

In a flash of light startling all those who were in the bank at the time a black haired, green eyed boy appeared with a trunk. A goblin came rushing up to him.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I would like to see Griphook please"

"Sure, please follow me"

In Griphooks office they sat in a comfortable silence while Griphook of the past ogled the trunk full of gold.

"So Mr Peverell I see you have graced us with your presence again I presume you would like to open a new vault."

"Yes, Please Griphook and I would also appreciate it if you can give me the address of one of the Peverells cottages and enrol me back into Hogwarts and could you also be my vault manager"

"Sure Mr Peverell "said Griphook grinning madly handing him a portkey to Peverell cottage in Ireland.

"Thank you Griphook now I will be off see to it that I get a quarterly statement and send me a bank card as well please I have things to do."

"Sure Mr Peverell" said Griphook before Harry disappeared.

* * *

**Peverell Cottage – Ireland**

"Master Peverell I is Limpy Head House Elf for the Peverell Family how can I Help You"

"Thank you Limpy I will like a room prepared for me you can introduce me to the rest of the staff tomorrow as it is late I would also like a tour of the place Please."

"Yes Master Peverell Please follow me"

The house elf led him through the place not paying attention to where he was going he was just too tired to do anything. Falling on the bed in a heap falling asleep just as his head hit the pillow curling into the silk covers leaving all his problems for the next day.

**To be continued**

* * *

Translation: (01) _**Door of time open let me through**_

Rate and Review Please.

Please can you suggest which pairing you all would like to see please as I am a bit stumped I have a few ideas but none of them are final.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Peverell Cottage - Ireland**_

* * *

Harry laid in bed early the next morning thinking of all the times he was probably manipulated First with placing him with his relatives then getting Hagrid to fetch him and place thoughts in his head and then the Weasleys just showing up at the station screaming about muggles and the platform and Ron meeting him on the train and placing thoughts of bad slytherins into him. The stone was test. Then second year with Tom Riddles diary Dumbledore probably knew that Ginny had it and then Gryffindors sword just falling out of the hat it was not just coincidence. Third year he was probably the cause of Sirius going to prison and he also probably knew that Pettigrew was masquerading as a rat that sleeps with little boys. Then fourth year he had the ministry restart a tournament that was banned because of too many deaths.

But enough grim thoughts time to start a new day and to start destroying Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"Limpy !" called Harry

"I would like that tour now please " said Harry after showering and dressing

"Sure Master Peverell"

"Please it is Just Harry"

"Ok Master Harry"

While on the tour Harry noted that the place is quite large it had 5 bedrooms en suite, 2 bathrooms and a Kitchen , a library, dinning room, cellar and a attic and a considerably sized garden all done in varying shades of red and brown.

'What to do today' thought Harry

As that thought escaped him he saw an owl heading to the house opening a window the owl swooped in dropped the letter and flew out not even waiting for a treat.

Harry picked up the letter and noticed the seal Hogwarts

"Hm I will go to Diagon alley today and gather the supplies because there is only a few days till the start of the new term" mumbled Harry to himself.

**_Dear Mr Peverell_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry as you are starting in a later year as normal we require you to come here before the start of term to sort you into your new house._**

**_Sincerely _**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

* * *

After breakfast Harry headed through the floo to the leaky cauldron.

'This place has not changed much during the years' noted Harry

Going through the pub and through to the actual street he saw that the place looked just like it did in his first year all around there were people wandering around all happy totally oblivious to the threat that is about to start this year and all the pain it will cause.

"Lets get this done as soon as possible so that I can go back and train." whispered Harry to himself

What people don't know is that Harry has been training himself in defence since his second year in the disaster of a duelling club in secret so that he can be prepared but didn't tell anyone as he figured that in his fifth year that no one is going to train him he's just gotta have to face voldemort and the death eaters unprepared and hope for the best so he started buying extra defence and dark arts books every year and last year started learning dark arts a bit because you can't fight with totally light spells, Merlin knows Death Eaters won't use tickling charms you have got to fight fire with fiendfyre and hit them back twice as much.

A few hour and a few galleons later Harry had all his school supplies plus some comfortable clothing as well as robes.

'I Should probably get my trunk and stuff I left back in my time who knows what they'll do with my stuff plus I could use the map and cloak It could be mighty useful. I will do that later'

Heading back to the Leaky Cauldron he noticed some of the people he knew died during the first war like the Prewett Twins Gideon and Fabian with young Molly Weasley 6 year old Bill ,4 year old Charlie and new born his morbid thoughts he didn't even if Molly knew about Ron and if the rest of them are in on Dumbledore's manipulations he didn't think that Bill and Charlie were involved but he knew Percy wasn't involved and Fred and George neither it was most likely the younger Weasleys and Molly god knows that she has an iron grip on the balls of Arthur he became to feeble with someone as domineering as her. That controlling nature of her drove her three eldest away because of it.

'Life is but a bitter pill that you have to swallow even if it is so thick it hurts your throat' wondered Harry

* * *

Peverell Cottage – Ireland

Arriving back at home Harry prepared to go back to the future for hopefully the last time to collect his trunk and whatever is left back at Hogwarts.

Reopening the portal to travel through focussing on the seventh floor on a alcove near the common room to go to a flash later.

* * *

_**September 6th 1996 11:53 P.M**_

Casting disillusion charms on himself he slowly and silently crept into the common room noticing that no one is in there. He went up to the boys dorms seeing most of the boys in bed with the exception of Ron who probably had prefect around for his belongings he saw that his things aren't by his old bed anymore. Activating the tracking charm that was on his trunk he followed the pointer out of the common room and into the corridors all the way to the headmasters office. And made a portal into the office. Looking around he saw his trunk near the desk.

Heading to the trunk carefully he checked if everything was in order nothing was touched and in the place he left them slowly he shrunk the trunk and put it into his pocket snuck out of the office not hearing the alarm go off he made his way back to the entrance hall so he can get out of the castle before heading back in time.

Silently cheering for being so stealthy he ran straight into Bill and Charlie Weasley the Order members on duty that heard the alarm going off in Dumbledore's office sending Charlie flying and landing on quickly cancelled the disillusion charm on Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here everyone has been looking for you" said Charlie as he quickly turned to pin Harry beneath him looking into his eyes.

"I Have been around but as much as I like being pinned down by you I really do I just have places to be." Said Harry as he overturned Charlie and stood up.

"Sorry I just can't help it" Said a blushing Charlie

"Harry where were you we are worried."

"Not right now Bill I have got to go but tomorrow night Leaky Cauldron meet me there bring Charlie and I will tell you ,but you should reevaluate those around you and think of the motives of those that you trust and not trust blindly especially the old man that runs this asylum." Said Harry

"Now sorry about this I just can't have you following me yet. _Stupefy ,Stupefy_." Said Harry

"Bye" whispered Harry to the now stunned Weasleys.

Running through the castle grounds to the edge of the forest before disappearing through time.

* * *

_**August 26**__**th**__** 1976 Peverell Cottage – Ireland**_

After having dinner and going to bed all Harry could think about is what the next day will have in store for him drifting off to sleep all he could think about is a masculine body and dreamy blue eyes that feels like its stare is able to read your soul.

* * *

_**September 7**__**th**__** 2:25 A.M**_

After being enervated by Snape who found them in a crumpled heap in the middle of the entrance hall and a awkward explanation later to why they were stunned coming up with the story that they were mock duelling and stunned each other they both went to bed thinking about what Harry told them they both had a strong suspicion to about who and what Harry was talking as they had noticed it in the short while that they have been around the order and how their family behaves being nice to Harry and then insulting him or how they openly don't care about him and the time they overheard Ron and Ginny conversing about how Dumbledore hired them as spies but not having enough evidence to bring this to light and telling Harry they both now felt guilty of with holding information.

Charlie slowly succumbed to sleep having sweet dreams about a lithe body pressed against him and dark unruly hair as dark as night and sparkling vivid green eyes against him staring into him.

* * *

**_September 7_****_th_****_ 5:59 A.M Dumbledore Office_**

A cheery Albus Dumbledore strode into his office feeling that he will have his weapon back shortly by doing a tracking reversal on his belongings that would show the location of the owner and not the owner the trunk it was a quite ingenious reverse charm.

"I shall do that in a moment but first to feed my phoenix and open my mail."

After opening his letter he was quite cheery till he came upon a Gringotts statement of the Potter Vaults he was furious how dare he the faster he finds the brat the faster he will be able to make his life absolute torture.

**_Gringotts Wizarding Bank Statement – Monthly_**

**_Potter Accounts_**

**_1 Knut –Main Vault_**

**_Vault 687 Empty_**

**_Gringotts Potter Account Manager_**

**_Griphook._**

"AHHHHHHH Fuck You Potter when I get my hands on you I will personally make you suffer." Screamed Dumbledore after he read the statement and searching for the trunk that was there last night and he can't find it.

After he calmed down a bit his first thought was how did he get in here without alerting the order and the wards that he personally placed around the trunk.

* * *

_**September 7**__**th**__** 09 A.M –Great Hall-Hogwarts**_

It was one of those unusual mornings that you see Professor Trelawney in the Great Hall having breakfast in the great hall like a normal person and not a crazed fruit bat up in her tower with her head in the clouds. It was near the middle of breakfast and only some of the professors were in the hall among them was Professors Mcgonagall,Snape and Vector the Arithmancy teacher all eating with Trelawney.

Till Trelawney started Babbling in a hoarse voice almost like a prophecy with a vapid expression.

**_Old Light Breathes_**

**_New Life into New Destiny_**

**_Two Hearts of same time_**

**_Connects over a dark Past_**

**_To dismantle the Coming Darkness_**

**_And destroy the Corrupted light_**

**_To aide in a new Future._**

After all her loud mumbling she looked around and asked Mcgonagall."Did I say anything dear."

"Yes…No oh I don't know you daft old fool." Said Mcgonagall before rushed out of the hall complaining about crazy people and their whims.

"Did I do something." She asked Professor Vector

"No she is just touchy today." Said Vector before bursting out laughing and stumbling out of the hall leaving a dumb struck Snape and Drunk Trelawney and a confused student body.

* * *

_**09:15 Headmasters Office**_

"Albus! Trelawney she just made a Prophecy or I think she did."

"She did can you relay it to me and I will see if it is a Prophecy really or just inane babble."

" It Went

_**Old Light Breathes**_

_**New Life into New Destiny**_

_**Two Hearts of same time**_

_**Connects over a dark Past**_

_**To dismantle the Coming Darkness**_

_**And destroy the Corrupted light**_

_**To aide in a new Future.**_

Then she didn't remember it afterwards."

"Severus I don't think It is a prophecy because we all know you can't travel more than 24 hours back in time with a time turner,She is just having a bad morning."

After leaving Dumbledores office Snape was sceptical it sure sounded like a prophecy but only time will tell.

* * *

_** To Be Continued**_

_****__**Sorry i didn't update in long was busy with exams so i hope you all like and don't forget to review and like.**_

_**Till next time**_

_**JkaCobra**_


End file.
